


Drunken Ramblings

by haldoor



Series: Revelations [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Nothing specific to the show; alcohol-clouded discussions<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I will probably never own Hawaii 5-0 or these characters; I make no money.<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd as it's short and I'm still lazy<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve tells Danny about losing his virginity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> This was written in November for **mini_nanowrimo** from the following prompt: _Drunken telling of how McGarrett lost his virginity_. My slash twin gets another request fulfilled, but she deserves it! *smooches* Sorry about the unoriginal title, folks!

"So how old were you?" Danny asked, gulping from his fifth beer, or was it his sixth?

"Sixteen," Steve slurred, slumping down further in the seat he was slouched in. "Before my mom died. My parents had this…" He waved his hands vaguely, his expression serious in that way people who were trying to look like they hadn't had as much to drink as they actually had often managed to achieve, "this party, I s'pose you'd say. Cops, mostly, of course. I was meant to be at my grandma's, but I snuck home to get something – can't even 'member what it was." He frowned deeply and Danny smiled at it. "Seemed important at the time."

Steve's goofy smile reappeared and he focused his eyes – as well as he could, probably, considering how much he'd drunk – back on Danny.

"So who was it? Not one of the pretty women at your parents' party, surely?"

"No," Steve said, holding up a finger. Danny snorted a laugh, unsure why it seemed so funny. "You might not believe this, but it was a rookie cop he had working with him."

Danny laughed again, assuming Steve had gotten confused about the question in his drunken state. "She wasn't one of the women at the party? How old was this rookie?"

"You're not listening to me, Danny." Steve moved closer to Danny on the couch, using his free hand to cup Danny's jaw and turn his face toward him.

They were close enough to kiss now, and while Danny had never considered such a thing before, the way Steve licked his lips and dropped his eyes to Danny's mouth momentarily before looking up again made Danny's mouth dry. A burst of unexpected desire coiled through him, and Danny slowly raised his eyes to meet Steve's.

"It wasn't a woman."

Danny thought he'd misheard at first. He froze with his brows drawn together. From the look on Steve's face it certainly looked like he meant it, though. 

"So you're telling me…" Danny paused, swallowing to return some saliva to his tongue, "you lost your virginity to one of your father's team, there in the house, with your parents _right there_?" There didn't seem any point in acting shocked, though Danny certainly hadn't expected this.

They hadn't moved from where they were, and Steve's nod brought them even closer together.

Danny took a breath, unsure. "How was it?" he managed.

Steve's eyes tracked from Danny's to his mouth and back again, and he poked the tip of his tongue just out of his mouth for a second before answering.

"Terrible, but also pretty damned amazing." Danny could feel Steve's breath against his lips. "I've gotten a lot more practice since then, though."

"Yeah?" Danny's heart thudded, and he wondered if this was leading where it seemed.

"Oh yeah."

The dampness of Steve's tongue touched Danny's lips at the same time as Steve's hand wound around his neck, and then, without further thought, they were kissing properly. The heat and wetness of Steve's mouth sent shivers all the way down Danny's spine.

Finally, Danny needed to draw breath, and he pulled away, eyes locked on Steve's. "If that rookie kissed you like that, I think I understand why you let him have it."

Steve laughed, and Danny pulled him back for another kiss.

"Just don't tell me I'm gonna regret this in the morning," Steve got out between more sloppy kisses.

"Babe, have you ever listened to me on that score before, anyway?"

"You sure about this?"

"No, it's bound to be terrible, _and_ I'll regret it in the morning, but for once I'm prepared to be amazed."

Steve laughed again and kissed him some more. "Oh, you will be."

Danny laughed too, and went back for more.

~//~//~


End file.
